


Ryuuji’s Guide to Demonic Boyfriends: Bedroom Edition

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: Ryuuji's Guide [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Okumura Rin's Flames, Okumura Rin's Tail, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Stand Alone, White-Haired Okumura Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Bon wanted to have sex with Rin. They'd been dating for months and hewantedit.Even the want was being a problem because he should be studying but instead he was picturing Rin naked and imagining the sounds he would make if Bon gave into the urge to pin him against the wall.There was no telling how lost he would have gotten in the daydream if Rin didn’t plop into the library seat next to him and kiss him hard. He grunted in surprise and didn’t even feel his normal self-consciousness about pda.“Yukio is leaving for a mission in two hours.” Rin rushed the moment his lips weren’t smashed against Bon’s.His mind was still reeling from the daydream and Rin’s lips. “What?”Rin grabbed his hand and squeezed painfully tight. “Yukio is leaving in two hours and my dorm will be empty until noon tomorrow.”Yes.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Ryuuji's Guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173386
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This works as a standalone but it's part of a larger story. Rin and Ryuuji are dating and working through all the intricacies of being each other's first boyfriend and the interesting hurtles of a relationship with a human/nephilim.

_Welcome to Ryuuji’s guide to Demonic Dating: Bedroom Edition. If you’re reading this you’re either a. dating/sexing a demon or a nephilim, b. want to date/have sex with a demon or a nephilim, c. a curious person who likes to know things, d. horny. (No judgement here.)_

_On the subject of sex, I can only offer advice from my limited experience._

_1) Consent. Consent is necessary no matter what sort of demon/nephilim you’re dating. I don’t care how far into their demon side they’ve retreated, they can hear you say no and they can listen. If you’re not feeling it you should never be afraid to call a stop to things._

_That goes for them as well. Demons/nephilim have a reputation for being extremely sexual creatures (often for a reason) but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t ask/listen._

_2) Extra parts. Assuming everything was green lit and you’re both ready for the next step, you have to take any extra features your partner might have into account. This includes things like tails, horns, spikes, scales, wings, fangs, or other features. They can make some positions/techniques awkward and open the door to entirely new situations. Some of those features are sensitive and can increase your partner’s pleasure. Some are sensitive and can injure. Just be aware of them._

_3) Careful during the actual… event. Some demons get EXTREMELY territorial during the act and will harm anyone that approaches. People who live in a more public space, like a dorm, should be aware of that. Take precautions not to be interrupted. You also might notice an uptick in that possessiveness afterwards. You’re not getting out of the event without a few hickies._

_Have fun, go at your own speed, and communicate._

* * *

Bon woke up with a groan and a dry mouth that meant he'd been snoring and the distinctly disoriented feeling that always happened when he wasn't sleeping properly in a bed. There was a heavy weight on his chest and-

Oh. 

Rin. 

He'd recognize that snuffly sound anywhere. Rin was snoring and using his chest as a pillow. It couldn't be comfortable. Then again, Bon always found Rin comfortable to lean on. Horns and all. (He was the best kind of heater.)

They'd been studying. He'd coaxed Rin into it with the promise of cuddles while they studied and head scratches after and... they must have fallen asleep. It was the only thing that made sense. His back was a little stiff from slouching against the wall like this and Rin had drooled on his shirt. 

What time was it? Rin was going to get in trouble. (He would too but Rin mattered more because his punishments tended to involve Grigori. Bon had a perfect record and could coax the hall monitor to overlook his rule-breaking.) He needed to get Rin back to his own room. Yukio would be pissed. 

(Bon was getting tired of Yukio always being around.)

Rin's tail was against his waist, tickling his skin where his shirt had ridden up some. His arms were wrapped around Bon's middle and their textbooks were laying on the floor where they'd probably fallen off the bed. The highlighter was laying next to Bon's hip. It had stained the sheets.

He really should care more about that but Rin was still so close and warm. It was impossible to feel upset about anything but having to kick him out and back to his room. 

Rin inhaled sharply and went stiff against Bon. His tail lifted straight in the air for a tense second before it dropped over his hip again. Sleepy words were mumbled into his shirt around an adorable yawn that showed off Rin’s teeth. 

"What time is it?" Bon asked around his own yawn. (Yawns were catchy and he didn't care what anyone else said.)

"Late-oh." Rin tilted his head up so he could look at Bon and smiled softly with sleepy eyes that made him somehow cuter. Bon could hardly be blamed for grasping his chin and leaning down to kiss him. It put more strain on his neck than was comfortable, but Rin was kissing him sweetly and soft and Bon wanted to stay like this, cuddled up together, trading affectionate kisses while the sleepiness of the night still clung to the air. 

"Hi," Bon murmured when they finally broke apart. Rin stayed against him, smile soft and eyes sleepy. 

He wanted so much more but he really did need to check the time. First thing first though, he raised his arms and stretched to relieve some of the tension from his back and shoulders. Rin watched him stretch, smile shifting into something a little less soft and a little more interested. He held the pose a bit longer than he needed to and tried not to smile at the attention. (He was probably blushing but there was only so much he could control.)

"Hi," Rin said back a bit too late as his tail flicked up Bon's side. It was some kind of fantastic and devilish trap because now Bon was staring at Rin’s eyes and he couldn’t look away. It was impossible to get away from that gaze. (So what if Bon was weak for it?)

He wasn’t sure who started the kiss but they were suddenly kissing and Rin was climbing up on him properly, straddling his lap and pressing close. They were messy kisses, hot and heavy with too much tongue and clutching fingers. All of which resulted in Bon realizing how close they were and how interested his body was in the body against him.

(So interested. Fuck, he was interested in Rin's body.)

Rin tore away for a breath, hair burning with blue flames and that was too much to resist. Bon grabbed at Rin’s hips, coaxing him closer as he dipped his head down to kiss Rin’s neck. Growling, his boyfriend shoved him back before he could. It was rough treatment but there wasn’t time to object when Rin was moving in to get at Bon’s throat. Up from his shoulder to his jaw and back down on the other side; Rin placed tender kisses, eager bites, and kitten licks along his entire throat until he reached his pulse. Rin laved his tongue against the spot before sucking a hard kiss there that made Bon’s pulse spike and sent a hot rush of need shooting through his gut. 

Hell yeah. Hickies were fun. 

“Mark you up,” Rin said in a husky tone that sent most of Bon’s brain cells skipping happily away. He tried to make his own mouth produce words but he couldn’t do anything more than moan and tug Rin’s hips closer to his. His body was now fully awake and it was hard to concentrate on anything but how achingly aroused he was. Having Rin draped across his body and trying his level best to devour Bon’s neck wasn’t helping either.

Trying to stay still wasn’t working as well as it should because his hips kept trying to move forward so he was against Rin.

(He _really_ wanted to be against Rin. Fuck, he wanted to be against Rin and he wanted Rin against him.)

It was a rude thing to do and he would not do it without talking but holding still felt impossible and he couldn’t make anything come out of his mouth so he ended up fidgeting and getting his hands on Rin’s hips to lift him up a little and see if that helped make it easier to think.

It did not. 

It made it worse because now Rin was squirming and Bon could actually feel him hot and hard against his chest.

What few brain cells he had still functioning promptly short-circuited because Rin’s dick was against his stomach and his boyfriend was hard and it was because of _Bon._

He _finally_ managed a word. “Oh.”

(More. He needed to say _more._ Anything. He could do it. He was an aria. Words were his thing.)

“Ryuuji,” Rin murmured against his throat. The halfling drew back, eyes swirled and burning, flames flickering along his skin, hair a bedraggled mess, and Bon was so breathless, “Can we-do you-”

 _“Yes,”_ he grunted a little desperately, “fuck, yes. If you- I want it.” 

Rin’s hands settled on his shoulders and he slid back down Bon’s body-

 _Fuck._ Bon had no control over the way he immediately tugged Rin’s hips closer and rocked up because that was an incredible feeling and he needed Rin closer and he needed more. 

“Rin,” he murmured, breathless and wanting. His boyfriend was so close, beautiful, strong, almost ethereal as he shimmered with fire. They hadn’t crossed this line and he wanted to so badly it _hurt._

“Ryuuji,” Rin breathed as his hand wrapped around the back of Bon’s neck to pull him in close. Rin’s mouth pressed against him in a forceful kiss that was more a painful clack of teeth than anything else. Rin pushed forward, deepening the kiss as his fingers tangled in Bon's hair, tugging and twisting and forcing them nearer each other. His hips wiggled closer as he devoured Bon's mouth-his fangs were growing and Bon could feel them lengthening against his lips - while his tail wound itself around Bon's arm and jerked. Bon followed the direction because he wanted his arm around Rin anyway. Holding Rin would never be an inconvenience.

Holding Rin was something that always felt right. 

He was desperate for more of the friction of Rin grinding against him, more of Rin’s lips biting his own, more of the hand in his hair and scratching at his back, but most of all he wanted more _skin._ He was not going to do this without seeing all of Rin. He wanted to touch all of that beautiful, warm skin and muscle. He planned on tasting it all. 

Rin tore away from Bon’s mouth - he could taste blood on his lips - and snarled viciously. His features contorted into their full demon form as his flames flared to their full vibrancy. He shoved Bon back and crowded over top of him, blocking him from the rest of the room.

It would be a fine turn of events (not the blood) but Rin wasn’t looking at him. Rin was focused on something else and that was when Bon’s brain noticed music playing. He took another second or two to realize it was Rin’s ringtone for Yukio.

Damn. He’d forgotten the time.

Bon scrubbed a hand over his face and reminded himself that there were a _lot_ of reasons he couldn’t kill Yukio.

* * *

If that was the only interruption, it would be okay. If that intoxicating moment had been the only time they’d had to stop he would be fine. 

It wasn’t and Bon wasn’t okay. 

Bon wanted to have sex with Rin. 

Despite his reputation as being mildly prudish (everyone looked prudish next to Renzou) he'd wanted Rin for a long time and it was getting hard to not think about _it._

They'd had a few conversations about sex, most of which had ended with them both blushing and feeling hot.

There were several problems, one of which was that Bon was a researcher and liked to have all the facts to feel really comfortable. It wasn't his fault that he had a few more complications than the average relationship. 

And no, it wasn't that they were both boys and therefore his available material had already been thirded. He had researched that part exhaustively. (In varying degrees of curiosity, embarrassment, and excitement.) The problem was that he had _no_ idea what to expect from the other part of Rin’s biology.

There was a wealth of information on fighting sex type demons but (unsurprisingly for an exorcist school) nothing on sex _with_ demons.

Bon had looked. Bon had swallowed his _immense_ embarrassment and asked. The librarian had given him a _very_ judgemental look and told him they didn’t carry _that_ sort of information. 

So he was back to having no real idea what could/would happen.

And he _wanted_ it to happen. He’d wanted it to happen for so long and with every day that passed and every kiss he shared with Rin he wanted it more. His boyfriend was hot (insanely so) and Rin was talented with his hands, mouth, and tail, and Bon couldn’t stop thinking of all the things they could do.

It didn’t help that he’d started dreaming either. He’d had dreams before they started dating but they’d all been hazy and mostly just sensations based off a few of the images in Shima’s vast porn stash that he’d been unfortunate enough to have glimpsed. 

It was hard to imagine what a kiss would feel like when you’d never been kissed. Impossible to imagine how incredible it felt to have a pair of lips on your throat or a hand dragging through your hair when you’d never felt it before.

Dating Rin had given the dreams substance and something to go off of and now he was walking around in a constant state of vague want for something he’d never really experienced and annoying hornyness. 

Rin was also a clingy little shit and cuddly at all times and, _argh!_ Bon wanted him. He wanted him spread out on his bed and sprawled on top of him and-

 _Anything_. 

Rin wanted it too. Rin, with his warm hands and burning eyes, had said as much. Whispered words between kisses. Mumbled confessions as they fought to get closer and take advantage of the short moments alone together. 

That was _another_ problem, damn it. There were so many people everywhere. They hadn’t been around before he started dating Rin but they certainly appeared after. They were always walking in right when things were getting promising and he was actually going to kill Renzou if he walked in on them one more time. Yukio wasn’t any better. It had taken him a week to be able to look at Yukio again after he caught Rin in Bon’s lap with Bon’s hands (finally) sneaking inside his slacks and-

Bon had his own room and Rin lived in an _abandoned_ dorm. It should not be this difficult.

It was all a problem.

Even the want was a problem because he should be studying but instead he was picturing Rin naked and imagining the sounds he would make if Bon gave into the urge to pin him against the wall. 

There was no telling how lost he would have gotten in the daydream if Rin didn’t plop into the library seat next to him and kiss him hard. He grunted in surprise and didn’t even feel his normal self-consciousness about pda. 

“Yukio is leaving for a mission in two hours.” Rin rushed the moment his lips weren’t smashed against Bon’s. 

His mind was still reeling from the daydream and Rin’s lips. “What?”

Rin grabbed his hand and squeezed painfully tight. “Yukio is _leaving_ in two hours and my dorm will be empty until noon tomorrow.” Rin shook his head as Bon’s eyes widened. Jerking forward in his seat, he dropped his pen and caught Rin’s other hand. 

Leaving? Yukio was _leaving?!_ As in an empty dorm and no one to walk in and interrupt and bother them? Hours and hours of free time with just the two of them?

“Not empty,” Rin corrected, and Bon’s heart sank, “not if you come over.” 

His heart shot right back up in eager excitement. 

“Yes!” He was _way_ too loud for a library and now everyone was glancing over at their table. He flushed a bright red and leaned towards Rin to hide his face from the judging students. God, he hoped no one else here had demonic hearing. He wasn’t ashamed of dating Rin but he didn’t want everyone knowing what he was planning. Homophobia was a thing and that was without taking the whole nephilim/human relationship into account. 

Rin smiled in a way that showed off his teeth. He leaned closer, hands clutching Bon’s and eyes burning with promise. “Good. I’ll make dinner.” His tongue shot out to lick at his fangs as he dragged his gaze over Bon’s body, “And no homework.”

The rebellious part of Bon that wasn’t thoroughly distracted by Rin’s tongue and fangs, wanted to say something about doing what he wanted but there was zero chance he got any homework done for the rest of the day. 

Rin leaned towards him so his lips were right next to Bon’s ear. “Just so we’re clear,” He whispered, breath blowing over Bon’s skin and rustling his hair, “I want to have sex.”

Bon tilted his own head towards Rin and tried not to think about the way his entire body felt suddenly tight. “Good.” 

Very good.

* * *

Bon waited two hours and five minutes to enter the dorm just to be safe. He meant to make it fifteen but knowing Rin was on the other side waiting was too much to resist. He ended up wearing the same clothes he’d worn to his first date with Rin because, well, he didn’t have that many clothes to choose from and it felt right somehow. He’d brought a change of clothes just in case Fireball got impatient and a few supplies in case Rin didn’t have any. He’d limited himself to one book of information and now there was nothing left to wait for. 

He knocked on the door twice and dropped his hand back to his side. It was a dorm building. Why was he knocking? What was the chance Rin was actually-

The door opened. 

Rin was still wearing his uniform but he had on an apron with ‘Culinary Badass’ emblazoned over the chest. His hair was pulled back with Bon’s old clip so his blue eyes were bright and visible. 

“Hi,” Bon stuttered a little stupidly. He hadn’t expected the door to open and he hadn’t expected to see Rin so soon and now he felt a little silly with his bag and outfit. It wasn’t exactly sexy. 

(He had no real idea how he’d earned that nickname.) 

Rin’s lips quirked up in a breathtaking smile. “Hi, Ryuuji.” The use of his name was not lost on Bon as his boyfriend caught his hand and pulled him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“Do you, uh,” Rin blushed and ducked his head shyly, “shit. I feel like a bad host. I… do you want to eat first? Dinner could be-”

Bon shook his head and moved towards Rin. “I don’t mind waiting for dinner.” He took another step forward that made Rin step back. “Sunshine, we don’t have to do anything today.” He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and lifted his face up so that their eyes were meeting. “Just this is-” 

“No! I want to-” His features shifted into his demonic half against Bon’s hand, “Sexy,” the halfling grunted, “stay!” He wrapped a hand around Bon’s hip to hold him in place. “Mine.” A musical chirping filled the air, rumbling out of Rin’s throat as Rin’s cheek pressed into his hand. Bon’s eyes widened at the almost familiar call. Rin blushed, shifting back to his human side, “sorry, I really want to.” 

There was a moment where he was staring at Rin’s half-lidded eyes and then he had Rin backed up against the wall and was pressing as close as he could get. His leg was between Rin’s thighs, his other hand was on Rin’s hip helping him to get closer. He gazed down at Rin, mouth opening to apologize, and found his boyfriend staring up at him, blue-red eyes wide with shock. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth opened on a sharp inhale. 

Rin had told him that he liked their height difference. He liked that Bon was taller and he liked when Bon crowded against him.

Now he couldn’t help but notice that Rin slumped against the wall, increasing the difference. ( _Fuck._ Bon liked the difference too.) Rin was looking up at him through his eyelashes, flames flickering over his skin making him almost glow. The entire sight was breathtakingly beautiful and insanely sexy.

Rin’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Bon slipped his hand around to the small of Rin’s back, (his tail thrashed and wrapped around Bon’s arm) and urged him closer. Rin’s hips shifted up and Bon felt the unmistakable hardness of his boyfriend against his thigh.

 _“Oh,”_ Rin gasped, “forget food.” Clawed fingers dug into his shoulder as Rin tried to get a better angle. 

“Not hungry?” Bon teased even though he wanted to get Rin out of this hallway and into a bed. Or just naked. Either one would work. 

Rin looked up at him, pupils red and fire ringing his blue eyes. _“Starving.”_

There seemed to be a lot less air in the room all of a sudden. Rin’s voice was a weird mix between his demonic and human half and he wasn’t sure which one was in charge but he didn’t really care. 

He forced himself back from Rin’s warm body and took a sharp breath. They were not going to cross this line in a hallway. Not when they had _time_ and a _bed_ upstairs. 

Catching Rin’s hand, he offered a smile that was only a little nervous. “Come on, Beautiful.” Rin’s flames turned the slightest bit purple around his face. The sight of his flame covered blush would never fail to charm Bon. He tugged Rin away from the wall and took another step backwards. Rin’s tail released his arm and rose straight in the air at attention.

Rin’s hand lighted on his chest, fingers curling around his shirt. 

Getting upstairs was about as difficult as passing the Exwire exam. (Though much more fun.) Rin stopped him every five feet for a kiss and his boyfriend’s hands wouldn’t stop running up his arms and chest. Then when they did break apart it was another three or four feet before Bon found his hands on Rin and, _god,_ it was just a floor up and five rooms down but it took forever.

They finally reached Rin’s room - Yukio’s corner was tidy and had the barest hint of the younger twin’s personality. You could see it in the two photos he had displayed, the refillable pen Shura had bought him, the clover Shiemi had gifted him; small details you had to search for.

Rin’s half of the room was the opposite. It was clean and mildly organized but it screamed personality. Every inch of it had Rin stamped on it. The chewed up pencils, the stuffed animal Shirou had gotten him as a baby next to the stuffed owl Bon had bought him. The photos and posters that decorated his wall, the dried flowers from Shiemi, the tickets from their day at Mephy Land, a haphazard pile of cookbooks and recipes he’d collected over the years…

Every time Bon looked he noticed another little thing to love.

Today there were flowers on the desk and candles on the window seal. The bed had been made with an extra pillow he’d probably stolen from one of the other rooms. 

His eyes traveled over the new items (Rin had clearly dusted and swept at some point too) and his heart tried its level best to pound its way out of his chest. Would there ever be a point where the love he felt for this boy wouldn’t make his chest hurt a little?

The door clicked shut behind them and Rin’s hands wrapped around the bag over Bon’s chest. He let his boyfriend take the bag from him and set it next to the desk. 

“Thanks,” He murmured, moving up behind Rin and settling his hands on Rin’s waist, “I like the flowers. Bluebells?” 

Rin’s hair flickered brightly with flames. He twisted around in Bon’s arms and hid his face. “I got Shiemi’s help… Thought they’d be appropriate?” He spoke directly into Bon’s shirt and the feeling of his warm breath through the fabric was far more intense than it should be. “It’s silly.”

“Not silly,” he corrected and leaned down to kiss his fantastically romantic boyfriend. 

Rin’s arms looped around his neck as the kiss shifted from shy and affectionate to wanting and hot. Rin’s hand’s dragged through his hair, nails scratching his scalp as sharp teeth bit his bottom lip sensually. He rocked forward, because it was impossible not to, and Rin leaned against the desk. 

“Careful for the flowers,” Rin grinned, “wouldn’t want to make a mess.” 

“We can clean it up.”

Rin blushed lightly, tipped his head back so he could look up at Bon with eyes that were flickering with flames, utterly hot and dangerous. Staring at him made Bon’s stomach coil with heat and want as he sucked in a breath. He needed to think of how to word this but he didn’t want to sound like he just came over here for the one thing even though he kind of did. How did you ask your boyfriend to get naked with you? Did you just blurt it?

Rin was still wearing the ridiculous apron and he still had on his full uniform and he was kind of sitting on the desk now and all of it was way more attractive than it should be. It should look stupid but it mostly made Bon want to tear the clothes off and get at the beautiful body underneath. 

“I don’t intend on you caring about the mess.” Rin hummed as he lazily walked his fingers up the back of Bon’s head. He fiddled with his longer locks and tugged Bon’s head down. Sharp teeth nipped at his jaw and Bon would be embarrassed at how loudly his breath hitched some other time. Now there was no time to be embarrassed or distracted by something stupid like a noise when Rin was sucking a mark on his jaw. His hips jerked forward-it was impossible not to- against Rin’s thigh and that immediately had all his attention. Rin gasped against his throat, the cool breath on his hot skin made the tight coil in his gut all the hotter, and hitched his leg up on Bon’s hip.

Bon 100% did _not_ intend to flatten Rin on top of the desk and he absolutely knocked the flowers and pencils off. Rin’s tail caught the cup of flowers before it could crash to the floor and somehow that was one of the hottest things Bon had ever seen.

(There was probably something wrong with him.)

He lost track of the vase and tail as Rin started to rock against his thigh and the long, hard press of him made Bon jerk his own hips forward. He pushed Rin down on the desk, crowding over him and kissing along his jaw while he tried to get his suddenly clumsy fingers to undo the buttons on Rin’s collar. He was going to leave some big marks on Rin’s gorgeous throat. He didn’t care if he had to rip the damned collar. Rin had burned several of his things. It was about time Bon wrecked something of his.

The button popped loose and he grunted in satisfaction as Rin made a low, deep, and needy sound. His boyfriend’s hips worked faster against him, frantic with each grind and the hand in his hair pulled hard enough that Bon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He hadn’t realized he liked hair pulling. Hadn’t realized that feeling Rin’s nails scratching down his back while he ground against him could be _so_ damn _erotic._

He pressed as close as he could get- hopefully the desk wasn’t as old and shitty as the rest of the dorm- and worked at the spot on Rin’s throat. He needed to bite it so he did just that and Rin’s entire body jerked hard against him with a reedy whine. 

_“Ryuuji-”_ Rin moaned - like something from a porn - and there was nothing that could possibly have prepared Bon for how insanely hot it was to hear Rin moan his name desperately and jerk his hips harder against Bon as if he was the only thing that could satisfy him. It was empowering and addicting and he rubbed his own dick against Rin’s hipbone.

Rin sucked in a sharp breath, flared bright with flames, and went abruptly still. 

It took Bon a longer moment to stop rubbing against Rin than it probably should have. He was supposed to have control but something about Rin’s brand of sexy robbed him of that control. 

“Rin?” He grunted, forcing himself still and wondering just when he’d shoved Rin’s shirt up around his stomach and when he’d gotten his hands on Rin’s chest. He’d left a few scratches. Oops. (The silly apron was still in the way and blocking most of his view.)

“Don’t move.” Rin ordered in a thin, strained, voice. “I-I’m going to come if you even look at me. I’m going to come and ruin it and- _fuck.”_ He moaned the last word and squeezed Bon’s shoulder in a way that should hurt but just made Bon want to grind against him again. 

“Isn’t,” Bon had to swallow and he was pretty sure his voice had never been this deep. (It wasn’t his fault Rin’s lips were kiss swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were half-lidded, his breath was nothing but desperate pants, his hair dishevled- _fuck,_ there was a lot to look at.) “Isn’t that the point?”

Rin shook his head. “Not yet. Not until you’re naked.” 

He hadn’t thought the coil of want in his gut could twist any tighter but he’d been wrong about a lot of things with Rin. The halfling was fantastic at proving him wrong. 

“Okay,” he breathed and pushed away from Rin’s warm everything, “let’s do that.” 

Rin’s tail jerked him right back against the cradle of Rin’s hips. “Sorry,” His boyfriend gasped and Bon decided he could probably get Rin’s clothes off like this. He was going to give it his damnedest at least. Starting with the apron. 

The hand in his hair tugged sharply. Bon grunted and leaned in for a kiss that Rin immediately deepened and made wonderfully messy. Bon bit into Rin’s bottom lip as he found the strings holding the apron in place and his boyfriend _growled_ in a way Bon could feel in his own chest. 

He tugged at the strings more than untied them but he got the strings loose enough to come off Rin’s neck even though he had to break the kiss to do it. Rin let go of his hair and shoulder and untied the knot at his back so Bon could chuck the apron away. He’d clean it up later. 

Half of Rin’s buttons had already been undone and it was entirely too easy to jerk the rest open. He didn’t have the mental dexterity to undo them individually so he just tugged. Rin’s hands were at his hips, jerking his own shirt up and over his head. He had to let go of Rin to get it off and that was not a good thing but it meant he got to press his bare chest against Rin’s skin so it more than evened out.

“Oh!” Rin gasped as they pressed together again, “I love you.” Bon slid his hand right up Rin’s side (so much bare skin) and pushed the open shirt off his chest. 

The words took a moment to register but they made his heart thump when they did. “Love you too.” He kissed the mark he’d left on Rin’s throat and there were immediately flames everywhere.

It was like he was drowning in starlight. Rin was so _bright_ and warm in his hands. His entire body was shimmering with the blue fire, too bright to look directly at and it was spreading down Bon’s hands and over his arms. Warm, soothing, utterly blinding in its radiance. 

He _loved_ this boy. 

Rin’s hands were on his chest again, gliding over his skin and leaving an addicting warmth in their wake. He got his hand on the small of Rin’s back and pushed so they were both upright and together again. 

“I want these off.” Rin growled, tugging at his slacks. 

“Yours too, handsome.” He murmured as he squinted against the brightness of Rin’s flames. His hands settled on Rin’s hips and found the belt buckle. His coordination had been shit since Rin told him Yukio was going out for the night and once again his hands were just not working properly. He’d put this stupid uniform belt on every day for two and a half years and he could not get it off. Rin wasn’t having any more luck with his belt and he had to laugh through the hazy frustration.

Rin’s features shifted into his demonic form with a snarl and sharp nails that were closer to claws sliced through his belt.

Bon got the clasp undone and jerked it open. He’d ignore the broken belt for now. It wasn’t his uniform belt so there was at least that. 

And before he could properly exhale he had Rin’s slacks open and shoved down along with his underwear.

He was distantly aware of Rin kicking them away but mostly he was staring and couldn’t stop even though it was probably rude. That was Rin’s cock, hard, flushed, and right there. He’d caught glances of his boyfriend in other situations but he’d never gotten to properly look and now he couldn’t stop. 

He didn’t notice his own slacks sliding down his legs.

“Can I touch you?” He blurted abruptly. He only barely managed to keep his hands from moving towards Rin. 

“Yes. Shit. _Please.”_

That was all the permission he needed. He reached forward and took Rin’s dick in his hand and his boyfriend immediately gasped and thrust into his grip. 

The flames flared everywhere, blinding and warm. He was surrounded by the heat and the familiar scent filled his lungs as he inhaled. Rin wrapped a hand around the back of his head and hauled him close until they were kissing. Bon’s underwear was ripped away - he was so happy he’d brought the spare clothes - and Rin’s other hand settled on his ass. 

A jolt of heat shot straight through his body and had his head falling backwards on a startled gasp. Rin took full advantage, kissing down his throat and jerking him close until their hips were pressed together. 

_Yes._

Rin growled lowly as he nipped at Bon’s adam apple and Bon was suddenly in the air. Rin had him hoisted by the back of his thighs and moved towards the bed before dumping him on top of it and following after him. His boyfriend straddled his waist and went right back to kissing along his throat and chest.

Bon got a hold of his hips and shifted him just a little and- _oh_ \- Rin was against him. Hard, just as hard as Bon, and he groaned in a deep, almost broken way as Bon pressed up against him. 

“How are you so hot?” He gasped, body too tight and head overwhelmed with want and need. Rin was so close and perfect and there wasn’t anyone that was going to interrupt and it was finally happening. 

“The flames help,” Rin laughed and kissed him. Bon smiled into the kiss and tangled his hand in the flaming, white locks. He could feel Rin’s ear shifting against his palm as he struggled to control his demonic features. 

“You really are a Fireball.” 

Rin grinned against his cheek. “You’re always my Sexy.” He rolled his hips and Bon’s head fell back against the extra pillow. A noise he hadn’t known he could make fell from his lips and he couldn’t be embarrassed because that felt incredible. There was no ignoring the twisting, tightening, want and heat in his gut now. 

_“Mine.”_ Rin panted as his features morphed into his demonic side. Feral and otherworldly but still entirely his Rin. He slipped his left hand up Rin’s back towards his shoulders and urged him closer so their chests were pressed together. His other hand dipped lower until he was at Rin’s tail. He pet it as carefully as he could with Rin sucking the air out of his lungs. 

There was once again no warning as he was flipped over and on top of Rin. The bed wasn’t that big and the movement resulted in his arm banging against the wall in a painful jar. 

He grunted, tearing away from Rin’s lips to suck in a breath and wince.

Rin’s white hair was spread across the pillows, flickering with flames. His eyes were swirled with an array of blues, his pupils were red, his mouth was open on a pretty pant that showed his sharp fangs and Bon was pretty sure he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Rin blushed and glanced to the side shyly. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

Oops. He hadn’t meant to say it. Didn’t make it any less true.

“You are fucking gorgeous. Every inch of you.” He bent down and pressed a few absent kisses to Rin’s jaw, throat, and clavicle. “Can’t wait to learn every inch.”

Rin shifted against him and Bon was quite promptly reminded of the fact that Rin’s dick was against his stomach. His was pressed against Rin’s thigh and the way Rin was fidgeting was endlessly delicious. He shifted a little and that changed everything in the best way possible. Rin’s eyes went wide and he jerked up like he couldn’t help it. 

Bon rocked forward and watched the flush on Rin’s cheeks spread down to his chest. 

Beautiful. 

He shifted his weight to his forearms so they were chest to chest again and kept the steady rocking as well as he could. The grind was incredible and addicting and god, he was never going to be able to stop doing this. Rin kissed him messily between needy gasps and it got even more amazing. The want he’d felt since Rin had whispered in his ear was coiling tighter. He broke away from this kiss and struggled to get enough air so he could kiss Rin again.

(Breathing sucked because it meant not kissing and he needed to be kissing.)

“Ryu- _fhhng-_ Ryuuji!” Rin snarled as he wound his legs tighter around Bon’s waist and his tail writhed against the bed. His thighs pressed against Bon’s hips in a way he didn’t think he’d ever forget the feeling of. Sharp nails dug into his back as Rin bucked up and it was never going to be enough. He couldn’t stop moving harder and faster and every motion seemed to drag another sound out of Rin’s throat.

He was vaguely aware of the murmur falling from his own lip between frantic kisses but not enough to stop it. 

“I’m close-” Rin growled as his head pressed back into the pillow and his hair flared brighter. 

“Me too.” Bon grunted and bit Rin’s lip. He pressed harder with his hips and felt the moment Rin lost it. Rin’s nails dragged down his back in a way that should hurt but was just what he needed. Rin’s head tossed as he howled at the ceiling, flames pouring off his skin and body jerking as he came. 

Bon followed after him, gasping as he ground his hips twice more. The pleasure exploded through his entire body and he collapsed on top of Rin.

His head was pressed against Rin’s chest and he only had to shift a little to hear his heart as it settled back down. 

Rin’s foot slid up the back of his calf in an intimate way that made his breath hitch audibly. 

“Hours,” Rin hummed, “we still have hours and _hours_ left.”

Bon couldn’t help the giddy grin that lifted his lips. _Hell_ yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the title for this and decided I had to write the fic so I could use it xD It got a lot longer than I intended. I'll probably end up adding a few additional chapters to this as well. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_If you're nephilim/demon partner has control of some element, you'll want to take it into account during sex. My nephilim has control of flames and they pop out when he's feeling strong emotions or arousal. They can be blinding which can hinder temporarily. Also be aware of the difference in strength. If you're human, they're going to be much stronger than you. If that alarms you, make sure and have that conversation before you get serious._

* * *

“I didn’t think we’d ever get alone long enough to do that.” Bon mumbled against Rin’s chest. He felt a little boneless and didn’t want to move even though he knew the mess was going to get uncomfortable in a few minutes.

Rin growled low in his throat. “I was about to _make_ everyone leave us alone.” his hand slipped up Bon’s back to tangle in his hair, tugging the locks and, wow, that was a thing. Bon apparently really liked hair pulling. Who knew?

“Make, huh?” He joked so he didn’t focus on the way Rin’s hand was working magic. “Gonna tell ‘em all to fuck off?”

Rin’s tail draped across his thighs. It gave him the strange urge to giggle. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Rin wrapped his other arm around Bon’s back and squeezed him close, “but I have these flames. When I say make, I mean _make.”_

A memory of Rin hefting him over his shoulder and dashing down the hall as flames covered his body drifted through Bon’s mind. Now there was a thought. 

He’d look at why that sent a shiver of excitement through his gut later.

Rin’s body lit with his flames as he growled in a playful way that just kind of hit home for Bon that he was laying on top of his _naked_ boyfriend. He could feel the warmth along his entire body without the interruption of clothing. The intimacy of skin against skin and the comforting heat of Rin’s flames seeping into him.

“I’m aware of them.” He said softly, tilting his head up slowly so he wouldn’t dislodge Rin’s hand, “kinda hard not to be.” The flames dissipated and that hadn’t been what he meant so he pressed his lips against Rin’s pec and squeezed his side. “I unironically find it hot.”

Rin’s brow furrowed as he tried to work that out. Bon kissed his way up Rin’s chest to his throat. The hickey he’d left was already fading. He nipped it in mild annoyance - Rin jerked into the touch - and pushed up so he could see Rin’s face.

“I genuinely, absolutely, fully, completely, undeniably, wonderfully, fantastically, entirely, and totally, find it _hot._ In all senses of the word.” He explained. Rin’s eyes went endearingly wide as he spoke and his lips lifted in a pleased little smile that Bon had to kiss.

Unfortunately, the mess on his chest was officially getting uncomfortable. He did not want to leave the cozy warmth of Rin’s side but he wanted to be clean and Rin probably wasn’t any more comfortable then him.

In the future he’d make sure and leave the supplies by the bed. 

With more effort than should be required, Bon pushed up on his arms and away from Rin. His legs didn’t feel quite so much like jelly now so he could probably get across the room and to his bag without doing anything embarrassing like stumbling. 

“Where-” Rin’s words trailed off as Bon stood upright. He felt the weight of Rin’s eyes dragging over his body and, weirdly enough, that was when it really hit him. 

He’d just had sex. 

Bon had just lost his virginity. (He hated that term. It wasn’t a ‘loss.’) He was someone’s lover now. He knew how Rin sounded and looked when he was lost in his pleasure. 

Bon had _caused_ those sounds and that blissed expression. Every hitching breath Rin had taken Bon had heard. He’d felt Rin’s heart pounding and he’d watched the flames pour off Rin’s gorgeous body.

It felt weirdly like he’d been trusted with the vulnerable knowledge. Rin had opened up for him and let him in and Bon was never going to forget a moment of it. 

He gave Rin a toothy grin over his shoulder and turned to retrieve the bag. 

There was… Happiness was too small a word for the force of the feeling in his chest. Gratitude, joy… None of it came close to encompassing it. The languages he knew failed to capture the force of it and he just…

He could only feel it and not name it. Love was closest but it wasn’t the overwhelming affection he was always feeling about Rin. It was deeper. 

He made it five steps towards his bag before there was a warning growl from the bed. Rin was out of the bed and right behind him before he could take another step. Flame covered arms wrapped around his chest, hauling him back into Rin as the halfling growled right in his ear.

“Woah!” 

Rin nipped his jaw like a dog who was trying to herd someone. “Don’t _leave.”_

He wasn’t sure what had just happened. “I wasn’t leaving?” He didn’t intend on leaving this room until he was either starving or Yukio’s return was imminent. 

Rin tugged him back, growl still rumbling out of his throat. “Mine.”

Fireball? The demonic part of his boyfriend was apparently riled up. Why?

“Talk to me? What’s up? I need my bag.” Either that or they were going to take a shower. 

Rin growled unhelpfully. He wasn’t dragging Bon further away but he wasn’t allowing him to move forward either. The bag was _right_ there. Well, it would look stupid but he was standing naked in the middle of the room with his boyfriend plastered against his back and mildly on fire so appearances were already ridiculous.

Bon put his weight on his left leg and reached forward with his right foot. He hooked it around his bag’s handle and jerked it towards himself. He caught the handle with his hand and pulled it close enough to open. He pulled the wipes out and tossed the bag towards the bed. He could feel Rin following his movements with his eyes and the flames were a little more subdued. 

“Told ya,” he said as casually as he could manage with a surge of awkwardness twisting in his gut, “I came prepared. Figured we might make a mess.” Rin loosened his grip the slightest bit and Bon took the moment to turn around in his _lover’s_ arms so they were facing again. Rin’s features were shifted in his demonic form and he was worrying his bottom lip between his fangs. Bon freed the lip and kissed the already healing cuts. 

Rin inhaled at the apparently unexpected touch and, for a moment, Bon was blinded by flames. Like turning on a light in a pitch black room, everything was a blur now.

Rin manhandled him back to the bed and pushed him on to it. He tried to blink his eyes clear of the blur but there was no clearing it away quicker. He could feel Rin climbing on top of him - warm skin, hard muscle, trailing nails, fantastic sensations -and he was kissed demandingly. He heard the click of the plastic container being opened and then the cool wetness on his chest as Rin cleaned him. 

By the time he could see again Rin was curling up next to him and tugging him up so they were side by side.

“Feeling better?” Bon asked quietly. The flames had gone away and Rin’s features were mostly human again. 

“I heard something - Kuro? - in the hall and didn’t want you leaving like this.” Rin’s fingers trailed up his chest, tracing along his breastbone to settle on the curve between his neck and shoulder. “Couldn’t stop the flame up in time.” 

Bon settled his own hand on Rin’s side, the tip of his fingers barely brushing against the base of Rin’s tail. The fur was soft and his touch resulted in Rin’s mouth popping open. Bon hid his face in Rin’s hair and breathed in his comforting scent.

“Tell me next time.” He whispered against the white locks. “We’ll work through the fear.” 

“Sure,” Rin hummed, kissing along his neck. He tilted his head back so the halfling could have better access, “keep you safe.”

He wasn’t in danger from Kuro but he doubted Rin would be likely to think of that right now. It’d probably get better with experience. He’d be able to get those instincts under control.

That sent a giddy rush through his belly. Experience. They were going to get lots of experience together.

Rin’s hands slipped over his body and- it was kind of funny -but Rin was petting him. His boyfriend’s hands were stroking up and down his back, combing through his hair, smoothing down his shoulders. 

Grabbing his ass.

Rin had groped him before - not often because of all the damn people who were always around - but he’d felt Rin squeeze and caress and even slap on one memorable occasion (he’d stopped in his tracks and been teased by Izumo and Renzou), but the feeling of skin on skin was incredibly new. 

“Sorry,” Rin murmured with a shy but playful grin, “I just… I spent so much time knowing I couldn’t touch that now I kinda just wanna touch everything.” 

Bon placed his hand over Rin’s and squeezed. “You can.”

Rin’s responding grin was bashful and delighted and his entire body shimmered with blue flames. 

“You too.” Rin smiled so that his fangs were visible, “Anything you want.”

Now that the _immediate_ need to get off with Rin was sort of satisfied - at least a little - he was taking a moment to reel wildly over the fact that Rin was in fact entirely naked. 

(Rin was _so_ gorgeous.)

Bon shifted so he was leaning on his side and Rin was on his back. “Anything?” He curled his leg around Rin’s calf to tug him closer. This was a new kind of intimacy he hadn’t been aware he wanted. It was even necessarily a sexual thing (though everything about Rin was sexy) but it was a new layer to their relationship he was so excited to explore. 

Rin squeezed his ass again and that was a sensation Bon wasn’t sure he could get used to. It was surprising in all the best ways.

“Are you aware that you have made me actually drool on numerous occasions?” Rin confessed with a smile that made Bon want to blush. (Which was annoying because he was naked and pressed up against Rin’s equally naked body and they’d just had sex. It should not be legal to make someone blush that easily after sex.)

Rin didn’t seem to notice Bon’s self-annoyance, or he didn’t care. “Believe me when I say there is nothin’ you could think of that I wouldn’t be willing to try.”

There was a strange giddiness welling up in Bon’s chest that he couldn’t quite get rid of. It was mingling with the vast other feeling and all he wanted to do was wrap Rin up in an embrace and kiss him until his boyfriend couldn’t form words. 

Why not? There was nothing stopping him from doing it. 

Bon shifted, cupping his hand around Rin’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. He couldn’t remember how much time he’d actually spent kissing Rin during the act ( _sex_ \- he couldn’t think it without feeling like he was going to blush and/or climb on top of Rin) but he wanted to do it more. He never felt like he got enough time to just _kiss_ Rin. 

Kissing Rin was incredible. Being kissed by Rin was spectacular. Rin kissing him made him feel loved and desired in a way he’d never felt with anyone else. It was the opposite of the way he’d felt as a child when he would hear someone call him a child of a cursed temple or he’d see their judging looks. 

He felt safe. 

Rin’s leg dragged up his side, curling around his waist to hold him close. His tail thumped loudly against the bed as Bon pressed harder into the kiss. He licked into Rin’s mouth, noticing that his boyfriend tasted vaguely like cinnamon. Rin had brushed his teeth before Bon had come over. He hadn’t noticed earlier but the consideration wasn’t lost on him. Fuck, he loved Rin. 

There were so many things to notice. Rin’s hands on his shoulders, Rin’s tongue tracing along his teeth, Rin’s fangs biting at his lips - dizzying sensations that made the want surge through his entire body so he had to draw a sharp breath through his nose.

Rin smelled like a campfire and, _fuck,_ Bon couldn’t breathe. He pulled away from Rin’s lips with a gasp, eyes flying open as he looked down at Rin. His boyfriend gazed up at him, mouth open on a pretty pant, lips red from their kissing. 

_“Ryuuji,”_ Rin whispered shyly. 

Bon had thought having sex (he’d had sex with Rin, he still could hardly believe it) with Rin would give him better control of himself. That the desire and constant _need_ would be at least mildly sated.

Nope.

He immediately went _embarrassingly_ weak at Rin’s tone. His stomach filled with something fluttery and it felt like his bones just… melted. His entire body sank against Rin and he couldn’t do anything but kiss Rin again.

Again. Again and again. Hot and messy kisses, sweet and soft kisses, kisses that were more of a desperate pant for air than any real technique. He hadn’t kissed anyone but Rin but he could not imagine how it could be anything better. He didn’t care that Rin’s teeth were a hazard and that his tongue and lips got nicked. He didn’t care that there were flames on his skin or a tail trailing up his back. He loved this boy and he wanted him.

(He did have an answer to how much of Rin could light on fire. All.)

“Fuckin’ love you.” He growled around another kiss, “so damn much.”

Rin tugged him closer and, huh, it was kinda impossible to ignore the hardness pressing against him once more. He couldn’t help but grind his own arousal into Rin’s hip a little. Still, he had _hours,_ and this time around he wanted to do more touching of everything.

Rin laughed giddily. “Go ahead!” 

Was he talking without realizing it again? (What was it with Rin that short-circuited his brain?)

Rin’s hands slid up his chest, one slipping into his hair. Bon took the moment to shift his weight and get a handle on his breathing. Rin was so beautiful and he was so utterly open to Bon. It was a lot of trust and being trusted like that made his heart pound. They’d had a rocky start on the whole trust thing - not entirely either of their fault even though they’d both made mistakes - but every time Rin actively chose to trust him Bon wanted to wrap him up in as tight a hug as he could manage. It made him feel alive and giddy and _painfully_ in love.

“Okay.” He murmured as his hand spread over Rin’s chest. Rin gasped hard, hair flopping against the pillow. There was only one on the bed now. Bon wasn’t sure where the other one had gone. 

Didn’t matter. Rin had given permission and Bon was ready for round two. (He’d been waiting for _months,_ he was going to cover every inch of Rin and make use of every single minute he had before Yukio got back.)

He started with Rin’s throat because, outside of his face, it was the area he was most familiar with. He hit all the sensitive spots, soaking in Rin’s whines and murmurs as he went, venturing down to his clavicle and sucking a hickey there. Rin’s tail thrashed against the bed, whipping wildly as he worked further down. Rin was ticklish on his ribs, not particularly sensitive on his nipples, and very responsive to the hickey Bon sucked against his hip. 

He avoided Rin’s arousal for the moment (even thinking of words like ‘cock’ or ‘dick’ made his breath feel short) and moved on to Rin’s legs. He stroked along the soft skin of the halfling’s inner thighs, marveling that he was allowed to touch and look. The hair on Rin’s body was all white and it was strange that he’d never noticed that before. He had tiny freckles - Bon had noticed them on his face and neck- but they dusted his shoulders and legs too. He giggled when Bon kissed his knee and the tail thrashed again when he traced the delicate skin of his ankle. 

Finally, he moved back up and gave Rin a long kiss - he really could kiss Rin for _hours_ \- and felt ready for the next bit. 

His hand dragged down Rin’s chest, over his dusting of hair, and down to the part he’d only just started to learn.

He did not understand why it surprised him that Rin fit so well into his hand. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a dick and he really shouldn’t be surprised by it. Still, it wasn’t his and it was a heady reality.

Rin made a fantastic noise that Bon wanted to hear more of. 

“Ryuuji!” Rin’s hips rocked up into his grip and a few flames flared out along his hair and the tip of his tail. It thrashed against the bed and a small part of Bon was worried about the sheets catching on fire. “Fuck! I love your hands!” 

Bon had not known that. He knew a few parts of himself that Rin found attractive, his height, his strength, his eyes, the whole punk theme, even his voice, but he hadn’t considered the hands. 

“Do you?” He leaned closer so his lips were next to Rin’s ear. “Been thinking ‘bout this for ages.” 

Rin responded in a language Bon did not understand and grabbed his face to pull him into an enthusiastic kiss. Rin licked at his teeth between desperate gasps, biting his lips, inhaling through his nose and rolling his hips into Bon’s hand. He let himself get lost in the taste and feel of the kiss, the messy rhythm of Rin’s movements, simply drinking in all that was Rin.

It was overwhelming in the best sort of way and Bon had waited _ages_ to get overloaded with these sensations.

Bon took a moment to just experience the new part of his relationship. To just _feel_ Rin. He focused on the length and weight of him (not too different from his own.) Learning which movements drew the largest gasp from Rin and which shift made his boyfriend rock up into his grip harder. 

There was a strange moment, as his thumb rubbed over the top of Rin’s head, where it just _hit_ him that he was giving a hand-job. He was holding Rin’s dick and it made him feel… powerful? It felt silly to even think that but it did. He was making Rin gasp, whine, and cry out. He was making Rin thrash and flare with blue flames. 

He’d known he was gay for _years_ but this just kind of cemented the fact. This was about as gay as it got and he _loved_ the way Rin responded to every touch and how _devastating_ he looked in his pleasure. 

“Ryu-Ryuu-ji-” Rin stammered, head tipping back as Bon slid his mouth up to Rin’s throat, tasting the sharp outline of the tendon there. He dragged his tongue harshly up to Rin’s jaw, struggling for air as he tasted the salt and something that was just Rin. 

Hands tugged sharply at his hair, and scraped up his back in a way that would probably leave marks. Good. Bon wanted them. He wanted to feel them when he moved and leaned against something. Every shift of his shirt would remind him of this moment. 

"Fuck," Rin moaned broakenly, tugging Bon’s hair and making hot need surge through him, “Fuck - _Ryuuji -_ I love you -” 

His hand sped up as he sealed his lips over Rin’s, drinking the words from Rin’s mouth, tasting them, tasting Rin. 

It was addicting. There was no going back after today. No forgetting Rin’s taste and look. Tension was coiling hot and tight in his stomach with each gasp and moan but a faint panic was joining along. This was going to end and he’d have to go back to not doing this and it was a terrible thought.

He shoved it away to be thought of later. Now was about this moment.

Rin’s features were shifting between human and demonic, his hips rolling steadily into Bon’s grip, his tail thrashing wildly through the air and striking Bon across the head. He caught it with his other hand and pinned it under his arm. He shifted his hold on Rin, slipping his hand along Rin’s thigh, over his ass, and to the base of his tail. He wrapped his fingers around it a little clumsily, stroking along with the fur and watching flames flare down the entire thing.

The demonic side won as Rin made a noise that was almost a shriek. Bon could recognize his name in the following garble of words and it sent a surge of almost painful arousal through his gut. He squeezed on Rin’s tail without meaning to, stroking the silky fur as it whipped in an attempt to free itself from his grip. 

(Every sound and movement was _his_ doing. He was making Rin lose control.)

Bending down, he bit at the meat of Rin’s shoulder and that was apparently what broke the reserve. Rin came with an almost shocked cry and a bright burst of flames. Bon managed to cover his eyes this time and keep most of his vision clear.

He was _achingly_ hard but he wanted to wait until Rin was with him again to do anything about it. 

Bon grabbed the wipes up with shaking hands and pulled out a few sheets. Cleaning Rin’s chest felt almost as intimate as what he’d just done and he couldn’t quite stop himself from peppering Rin’s chest with a few more kisses. The marks he’d left were already fading so he bit and sucked them dark again.

There was no warning. He was working on Rin’s clavicle one second and the next second he was on his back with both his wrists being pressed into the mattress and Rin was kissing him again. The fangs were noticeably longer now and he could feel Rin’s flames almost hot against his skin.

Which meant Fireball was in charge.

It probably said a lot about him that the realization just sent a hot rush of excitement through him. (He had so many things to examine after all of this.)

“Wanna hear you again.” Rin mumbled between fang filled kisses. “Smell you.”

Smell?

As if to emphasize the point, Rin drew back and shoved his nose against Bon’s jaw. He could feel the halfling inhaling against his skin, breathing him in.

Rin apparently meant smell quite literally. What the hell did he smell like? It had come up so many time and-

Rin’s legs moved to either side, pressing against him from his knees to hips in an intimate squeeze. The halfling was hovering over him, staying just out of reach of where he _really_ wanted Rin. He tried to shift up for some friction or pressure but Rin had him firmly pinned. (And even that was frustratingly hot.)

“Fireball?” He gasped out as Rin nuzzled his jaw, scraping his cheek against Bon’s facial hair. He could feel Rin inhaling him and dragging his nose further down his throat. 

“More.” Rin grumbled. 

“More what?” He tested Rin’s hold on his wrist and earned a surprised jolt from his boyfriend. Rin released him, caressing his skin with sharp claws as he shuffled further down Bon’s body. There hadn’t been any give. Rin was absolutely capable of holding him in place. 

(Why was that exciting too?)

“Scent. Sexy.” Rin grumbled while he nosed along Bon’s clavicle towards his sternum. He continued his journey down and that was when Bon’s brain stopped working properly.

Rin slipped off top of him, slung his leg over both of Bon’s, and pinned him in place with the action. His tail flicked up Bon’s shin and across his knees as Rin shifted against him, enticingly close and frustratingly far.

There was a slight sting along his back from the earlier scratches, and now there were going to be more layers to that sense memory. Every time he felt that sting he’d remember this moment. He’d remember the weight of Rin against him, the heat of his boyfriend’s skin against his own, the feeling of his hand running over the span of Bon’s chest. The sharp pressure of Rin’s fangs biting and scraping along his chest and and sides, the familiar but heightened sensation of Rin littering hickies across him.

He felt coiled tightly enough to snap but his limbs were also useless goo that he couldn’t make move in a helpful way. He just had one hand in Rin’s hair and the other clutching the sheet.

There were going to be hickies _everywhere._ He wouldn’t be able to go without a shirt for a while. That was something he couldn’t even think about because every touch just added to the need twisting through his gut. Every kiss, touch, lick, scrape, and brush made his body buzz and he couldn’t hold still but there was nowhere to go and no amount of pulling on Rin’s hair would make him go where Bon _needed_ him. His hips were giving desperate little thrusts in the air but there wasn’t anything there to move against. Rin avoided it with an annoying amount of skill.

There was no moving this train along. Rin was apparently determined to taste and smell everything and Bon begging didn’t make any difference. (Not that he had begged. Much.)

“Rin!” His voice cracked on his boyfriend’s name as Rin finished leaving what was probably going to be a massive hickey on his hip, “You’re _killing_ me!”

He had been _so_ nice to Rin. Next time he was going to torture Rin like this. He’d drag it out as long as possible. After all, turnabout was fair play.

Rin peered up at him, eyes fractured with fire and red pupils. He grinned, deadly fangs slipping over his lip as he shifted over Bon’s legs until he was hovering next to his dick. Bon couldn’t hold still and tried to move towards him which just resulted in a _shockingly_ strong hand pushing his hip back down into the bed.

“Not yet,” Rin hummed like he was stopping Bon from stealing an early bite of dinner, “And you’re not dying. Yet.”

(Bon had researched so much shit and Rin was going to pay for every torturous moment of this.)

Rin’s nose dragged down his trail of hair to his dick.

“Here.” Rin growled, inhaling around Bon’s groin and he would probably be embarrassed about that on a different day (at least he had showered before coming over here) but right now his only thoughts were on getting Rin just a little closer and relieving the desperate need in his gut. 

Every bit of air Bon had managed to gather in his lungs was punched out in a shout as the halfling wrapped a hand around him _and followed with his mouth_.

He was vaguely aware of words being shouted from his lips but really, there was no way to focus on that when all he could feel was the hot, wet, warmth of Rin’s tongues licking up his shaft and tasting him. It wasn’t a proper blow job but Bon was _not_ going to complain because it still felt incredible. (Apparently Bon was loud in bed. He was learning a lot about himself today.)

“Love you,” Bon grunted to the ceiling because he couldn’t make his head move but he felt like he hadn’t said it enough during any of this. He wanted to explain that he loved all the parts of Rin and that he was _so_ happy it was Rin and that he’d never felt anything like this for anyone else but he genuinely could not make any more words come because _Rin’s hand and mouth was on his dick._

He was already _so_ close, it was embarrassing, but he’d been hard for what felt like hours now and there was no way he could last when it was _Rin_ touching him.

Rin shifted over him, moving up so he could see Bon’s face and that was all the encouragement Bon needed. He pushed up on one arm and used the hand he still had in Rin’s hair to jerk his boyfriend into a kiss a bit harder than he meant to. Rin’s fang cut across his bottom lip and he couldn’t notice that because Rin’s hand was still jerking him in quick motions and Rin was pressed against him and it was better than the first time. He was more aware of each touch, of each callous dragging over his skin, of each breath Rin took against his lips, of the heat from the flames flaring against his skin.

Rin kissed him urgently, over and over, inhaling Bon’s breath, tracing his teeth, nipping his lips, claiming his mouth.

But his boyfriend wasn’t done. Rin pulled away from his lips –Bon sucked in a breath that eased the ache in his lungs but didn’t help the lusty fog in his head- and kissed along his cheek to his ear. He dragged his teeth along the shell of Bon’s ear before setting to leaving a hickey on the soft skin behind it.

He was vaguely aware that he was gasping out Rin’s name and he couldn’t stop his hips from rocking up into Rin’s tight grip.

“Rin, I-oh!” Rin slipped further down his body, sucking another mark to his jaw, his throat, his clavicle, littering his shoulders and upper chest in more love-bites. Rin was watching him hungrily between each kiss and touch, mumbling words into his skin that weren’t human but curled something hot and desperate in Bon’s stomach.

His mouth was taken in another wild kiss completely at odds with the almost casual way Rin was stroking him. Rin’s thumb slipped over the head of his cock gently, almost teasing at the hood and slid it back and forth, slow and painfully intimate for such relaxed, confident movements. It was insanely attractive and Bon didn’t even care that Rin’s fingers were shining from blue flames and that was probably dangerous because _–fuck_ – Rin could do whatever he wanted. Bon was fully onboard for this ride now that it was finally moving. 

He panted against Rin’s mouth, too strung up to manage anything like a proper kiss, and moaned as Rin’s lips moved to his jaw, along his cheek, heading towards his ear again. 

“Rin,” he gasped, begging for something, urging Rin closer. His boyfriend returned to his lips and that did it. Stifling a loud cry in Rin’s mouth, he collapsed against the bed as the coil of pleasure broke and his climax raced through him. 

“Oh my god.” He choked after. Rin settled beside him, tracing warm fingers over his chest and peppering a few kisses to his shoulders.

“Kinda the opposite.”

Bon laughed and looped his arm around Rin’s shoulders. “Dork.” 

“But I’m your dork.”

“Absolutely.” He sucked in a loud breath through his nose and glanced out the window. How much time had passed? “We need a shower.”

Rin’s tail lifted up at alert. “Together?”

_“Absolutely.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Why_ was this so long? Next chapter will probably move to a different day and a few more demonic traits ;)


End file.
